<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forgiveness pending by demifool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158332">forgiveness pending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demifool/pseuds/demifool'>demifool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forgiveness, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, steven and spinels relationship is platonic tyvm.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demifool/pseuds/demifool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven dug his fingers into the fur on Lion’s back as he spoke.</p><p>“I don’t-- please don’t feel bad about this,” he said, looking up at the Diamonds, Spinel sitting on Blue’s shoulder. “It’s just-- when I was younger, I went through a lot of bad stuff, and a lot of it had to do with or was because of you guys, and I just-- I know you’re sorry, and I know you’ve changed.” He took a deep breath. </p><p>“I just can’t forgive you yet. I need time.”</p><p>---</p><p>or: Steven has a talk with the diamonds about bad experiences and new boundaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond &amp; Steven Universe &amp; White Diamond &amp; Yellow Diamond, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lion &amp; Steven Universe, Spinel &amp; Steven Universe, Steven Universe &amp; Blue Diamond, Steven Universe &amp; White Diamond, Steven Universe &amp; Yellow Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forgiveness pending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is basically a warmup oneshot! so it being short/any errors or bad writing is bc it's just. me getting my brain to start working. i still hope u enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven dug his fingers into the fur on Lion’s back as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-- please don’t feel bad about this,” he said, looking up at the Diamonds, Spinel sitting on Blue’s shoulder. “It’s just-- when I was younger, I went through a lot of bad stuff, and a lot of it had to do with or was </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you guys, and I just-- I know you’re sorry, and I know you’ve changed.” He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t forgive you yet. I need time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White started speaking first. “Steven, I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand,” Blue interrupted. “We can’t truly change the way you feel, but we can give you time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand,” Yellow said. “But I can agree with Blue, that if you feel this way we can give you the time you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinel swung down from Blue’s shoulder, still keeping a small distance between her and Steven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want your own advice, and this might sound like that,” she said, “but you have the right to make changes for yourself and-- if one of those changes is taking a break from us, you have the right to do that too.” She smiled, the expression a little bit pained, and a little bit forced. “Just don’t stay away for six thousand years, alright, sunshine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven tried for a laugh. It didn’t come out right. “Yeah. Hopefully I don’t need that long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinel opened her arms and took a step closer. A silent question. Steven pulled his hand away from Lion to hold his arms open and give her a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked forward and gave Steven a gentle hug. They held it for a few seconds before she stepped away, swinging back up, but to Yellow’s shoulder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked up to White, who was silent for a second, avoiding eye contact with any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven--” she sighed. “...You deserve your space. Even if I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want us to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White,” Yellow warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Even if I don’t understand why you need it,” she corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven gave a little sigh of relief. They understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said. “I’m, uh, I’m going back home.Bye, uh-- thank you for understanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his hands down Lion’s back. “C’mon, buddy. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lion stood with a yawn, following Steven as he headed through the halls to the warp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived back in his home, Connie was waiting there. She looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of the warp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how’d it go?” she asked as he stepped off the warp pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It went… good, actually,” he said. “They understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said. “Are you still up for rollerskating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded, smiling. “I’m still not good at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m gonna help teach you. Do you want to drive, or are we taking Lion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive,” Steven said. “I want something human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded, taking his hand. “Let’s go, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading! pls kudos/comment, it means a lot to me! my su tumblr is gemi-fool if ur interested in that hfjkhgh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>